


Day 13 – Ash

by dbshawn



Series: 2019 Inktober Writer's Edition [11]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 10:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbshawn/pseuds/dbshawn
Summary: Arthur realizes something.





	Day 13 – Ash

Eames rolled onto his back while Arthur caught his breath. He didn’t smoke but when the forger offered he happily took a post-coital puff. His time with Eames was nice. He liked the gentle kisses and soft touches. As the cigarette glowed he wondered if this was becoming something _more._


End file.
